magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Oracular Eye
The Last Oracular Eye was a magical scroll and oracle that gave The Mountaineers knowledge of the future in Fragment Eleven. Description The Last Oracular Eye is a living scroll of fortune, whose purpose is to offer the reader a glimpse into the future. The one who finds the scroll has the ability to choose between three future outcomes - a hopeful outcome, an outcome of despair, and an outcome of illumination. The scroll that once held the Oracular Eye is tattered and blank, no longer holding the eye. However, the Eye still exists in some corners of the internet, waiting for a seeker who knows how to open it. Last Athenaeum Entry The Last Oracular Eye – A Living Scroll of Fortunehttp://www.thelostathenaeum.com/thelastoraculareye/ Myth An ancient scroll of unknown origin, once prized by the mundane Freemasons as an oracle, capable of granting insight into the future. It was purported to offer the reader of the scroll the one-time opportunity to be granted a strange gift: The choice between two of three emotional states: Illumination, Hope, and Despair. The scroll was stolen in the late 19th century, but it’s believed that the Grand Secretary was told a terrible future that he was responsible for and he promptly disposed of the scroll so other Freemasons couldn’t learn the truth. Copies of it were discovered in the early part of the 21st century, being used as private invitations for a magician’s performance. The printer was paid for the original (he was unaware of its true power.) In an effort to protect the deteriorating parchment, the scroll was scanned into a database. But the file immediately vanished. The original scroll, in terrible shape, is now blank and the scan has never been recovered. It is rumored that some have seen the Oracular Eye hiding in secret places on the Internet, waiting to offer its strange promise to anyone who knows how to open it. Usage The Oracular Eye was driven to recruits by Aether in Fragment Eleven. Aether sent several emails to recruits telling them that he had sent the Oracular to their website. A recruit soon noticed a new page available on The Lost Athenaeum, the spell for the Last Oracular Eye, and realized that this was the same "eye of the sun" that Aether spoke ofhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/798. Piecing together the rest of the hints, they realized that Central Park holds 18 gateshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/920, and the sun sets there at 7:59pmhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/926. By adding /759pm to the end of the Basecamp homepage, recruits were able to find the closed Oracular Eyehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/970. After finding the closed Eye, Endri set up a poll, allowing recruits to choose which of the two futures they wanted to hear: hope, illumination, or despairhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/987. Illumination and hope won out, thus guiding the Oracle's predictions. Recruits then waited until the sun set over Central Park at 7:59, visiting the page and seeing that the Oracular Eye was finally open. The Eye conversed with recruits through text, giving them the history of the Book of Briars and also lending them hope, though it could not see through the coming storm. It gave one final piece of wisdom in the form of a memory fragment of Portencia's. Afterwards, the Eye disappeared from the site, again peering into the darkness. The Oracle's Conversation Gallery ClosedEye.png | The closed Eye symbol Oracular.png | The Oracular Eye conversing with recruits OracularEyeSpell.png | The spell posted on the Lost Athenaeum site References Category:Magiq Category:Phase Three Category:Fragment Eleven